


It started with an eavesdropping thing

by HSNA_venn



Category: Naruto, Naruto Online
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, I think scarlet and neji go well, M/M, Neji makes a cameo!, canon au age up charac, naruto is everyone best friend, pinning, slight gore during flashback, the mains are all jonin now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Eavesdropping: secretly listening to a conversation.Scarlet swore it was accidental. He didn't mean it! But if this were the punishment for his action before, then Scarlet guessed he didn't mind it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a short one-shot. But my mind and fingers seemed to have a brain of their own and this supposedly 'short' one-shot during into a 9k piece! 
> 
> I am totally guilty. 
> 
> Warning: not properly edited. I might edit later.

“Scarlet, can you go and send words to the Hyuuga clan about the mission?” The Anbu captain asked him.

Scarlet was no longer under the obligation to follow orders from the Anbu captain since he has been made jonin but it was more of the sense of familiarity and old habit that caused him to nod and give a small salute to the respected figure before striding to his destination.

He takes his time though, making sure to appreciate the peaceful scene in Konoha street. In moments like this when he’s not out in the battlefield rescuing kidnapped children or stopping an attack that could break wars that he loved to savour the joyous laughter of Konoha’s children playing and the sellers chatter. A small smile form on his lips when he caught a familiar figure in a rather secluded part of the street.

There was Azure standing in front of another familiar face. It was Midnight and both of them had their sides facing him so Scarlet knew that they did not notice him standing nearby. Scarlet heart missed a beat when he saw the male, whose face was calm and poised as always. Azure was fidgeting tremendously, her face blown red. It struck Scarlet a bit odd since the water ninja was usually the calm and rational one in their group.

Scarlet could not help but be curious about the situation. Guilt was eating him slightly since it’s rude to be eavesdropping on someone conversation especially your friends’. In the end, curiosity won out and Scarlet slide on the wooden wall near the mouth of the alley where the two were standing inside.

He was easy to mask his chakra after numerous stealth missions, it easily became second nature. The streets weren’t noisy enough to muffle the two voices and Scarlet pressed himself closer, daring to peek inside.

Thankfully, the two must be really absorbed in the conversation they were having since they didn’t noticed a lone red eye ridiculously peeking at them at the entrance of the alley.

“I-I couldn’t keep it anymore, Midnight.” Azure was stuttering, her nimble fingers were busy fiddling with the hem of her flak jacket.

Midnight, who was leaning against the wall with arms crossed, gave her a nod, signalling that he was listening and his usual stoic expression had some kind of anxious worry that Scarlet easily picked up after years of going on missions together and that somehow made Scarlet frowned too.

This must be some serious talk. I should probably get going. Scarlet thought to himself but the curiosity was eating him alive and he was always the type to always wanted to know what was going on around him, “or a freaking busybody,” was what Breeze would say.

“I like you!”

The shout surprised Scarlet and he was even more surprised that he didn’t let out a single shout or that would have blown his cover. Scarlet noticed that he’s not the only one surprised though.

Midnight eyes were slightly wide as he went through the new information while Azure was staring at the male, hands curling into fists on her side. She was breathing hard and Scarlet guessed that the will to confessed must had taken up a lot of energy.

There was a painstaking silence in the air, even though Scarlet knows that the street behind him was hardly quiet especially in daytime like this but he was too focused on the moment, wondering what Midnight answer was to his childhood friend confessing to him.

His answer surprised Scarlet.

“I’m ...sorry, Azure.” Midnight said, voice surprisingly gentle. “There’s already someone else that I like and even though I haven’t confessed yet, I don’t want to lead you.” Scarlet’s heart gave a painful lurch inside.

Azure eyes watered and her lips quivered as she turned her gazed to the floor. There was a quiet “I know,” that Scarlet would have missed if he didn’t listen intensely like he was doing.

The fire ninja knew that he had seen enough and didn’t want to see anymore so he quickly made to the rooftop and dashed to the Hyuuga compound, the scene from before replaying in his head.

Azure likes Midnight and Midnight likes someone else?

Scarlet would have been jealous of the younger male if it wasn’t the fact that he too had a liking towards the lightning ninja.

Yes, Scarlet Blaze had a stupid big-ass crush on Midnight Blade who’s a year younger than him and lack social survival skills. He didn’t know when it started, since they were at each other throat ever since genin and the latter always out-best him in every single thing other than Katon.

Now that he thought about it, he haven’t realized that Azure liked Midnight. It didn’t crossed the fire ninja’s mind at all throughout the year they’ve been together. Something in the back of his mind told him to ask her but that would meant having to expose himself.

Not to mention guilt was eating him alive right now after the initial curiosity died off. Come on, Scarlet only human, he couldn’t help the betraying feeling of happiness at the fact that Midnight is still eligible. God, he’s such a bad friend.

As if the Kami high up was trying to mess with him, one of the roof tiles slipped under his feet and he came crashing down on a scrawny bush, too startled to use his ninja skills.

“Damn it,” he hissed under his breath. Landing on a bunch of twinges on your butt is not a nice experience.

He blinks around, taking in his surrounding. Thankfully, nobody was near to witness his humiliation and it seems as if he was already in the Hyuuga compound. With all the grace he still has, he collects his dignity and rustled out of the bush. Shaking off any stray leaves and making himself looked presentable, he went to see the elder of the clan.

He didn’t make it far though, because he met with Neji just slightly outside of the main door.

“Scarlet,” Neji greets. “Why are you here? On a mission?”

Neji’s eyes as directly staring at him. At first, Scarlet found those eyes to be slightly unnerving, as if they didn’t have any life in them but after a few bonding missions, he came to accept and appreciate the Hyuuga clan’s dojustsu.

Scarlet flashed the other a smile and waved the scroll he received. “Hokage-sama wanted me to pass words to the Hyuuga,” he said casually, walking closer to Neji and passing over the scroll, which Neji had accepted. “Could you give this to the head of your clan? Hokage-sama said if there’s any questions, they could asked her.”

Though Scarlet briefly wondered if Lady Tsunade would appreciate someone disturbing one of her gamble session. He shrugged the thoughts away.

Neji gave him an acknowledging nod and smile. “Thank you, Scarlet. We appreciate it.” Neji was always so polite and this time was no different. “Would you like to come inside? I could asked them to prepare tea for you.”

“Ah, thanks Neji but I got to go somewhere.” Scarlet politely declines with a grimace. It always sucks to turn down an offer.  Neji didn’t look disturbed by this though and looked as if he understands him.

“It is not a problem. I am on my break now.” Neji said, posture poised as ever. “If you have any inquiries, you could always ask me.” Neji smiled and Scarlet smiled back.

“Thanks Neji. You enjoy your break alright? It’s not always we get that.” Scarlet grinned at the other as if recalling a certain dangerous mission they went on that ended up making them unable to join the ranks for quite a while. Neji seemed to pick up on it too because the other male let out a light laugh.

“I will, Scarlet.”

Scarlet waved Neji good bye with the promised that Neji delivered the scroll to the head before leaving the compound, taking to walk on the ground this time.

Now that he’s unoccupied, his thoughts drifted off to earlier events and the nagging feelings once again arise. Picking up his pace, he quickly ran to their designated gathering place so that he have something to think about.

The walk – or run – to training ground 64 was a walk in a park and he quickly arrived. “Speak of the devil – “ Scarlet muttered under his breath, body seemingly frozen at the sight of Azure’s hunched back.

He took a deep breath. Be a man, Scarlet and face your problems! So he did. He tries his best to casually saunter towards the empty seat beside Azure and gave the female a friendly smile.

But once again, he’s knocked on his feet at the sight of Azure puffy faced, clearly she’s been crying for quite a while now. She looked a lot more composed now though and she was definitely looking at him.

“Oh, hey Scarlet.” Azure greeted him between the croaks of her voice. Scarlet felt like the ground was falling on him.

“Uh- H..Hey.” Scarlet stuttered awkwardly. Damn it, why can’t he act normally? Cursed him and his capabilities.

Scarlet took a seat and was thought hard whether to move closer or stand there like a freaking rock. He couldn’t do this. He needs to come clean. There’s no freaking way he could lie to his friend of like 5 years? They’re jonin now for god sake!

Scarlet let out a sigh and Azure turned to his way, frowning. “You’re okay, Scarlet?”

No it should be him asking that same question to her. This is so messed up.

Scarlet let out a nervous laughter and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Azure from the corner of his eyes. “Um, you see Azure, I kinda, like.... um, need to apologize to you.”

Azure raised an eyebrow at that. “Why? You didn’t do anything wrong today, didn’t you?” Now she’s squinting her eyes at him and Scarlet thought that it was kinda cute. She’s like a cute little sister to him. Except that he’s just eavesdropping on her confessing to the guy they both liked. Damn it.

“I kinda... accidentally overheard your confession to Midnight this afternoon.”

Azure eyes visibly widen in surprise before it quickly turned downcast and a sadden expression took over on her face. Scarlet was worried that another waterworks was going to happen.

This wasn’t what he was expecting. He was expecting the water ninja to used one of her signature jutsu on him, angry that he was being a total dick. Wait, is he a jerk?

“You’re not a jerk, Scarlet.” Azure said to him, though her voice was still sullen. Her eyes briefly darted towards his before they stare at the oaked table in front of them again, watching a stray beetle scurrying across.

Scarlet blinked at her a bit, waiting for Azure to continue. “I guess it was probably the best anyway.” She muttered. She sounded a bit pouty but the dark air around her seemed to ease a bit as she regained herself once more.

“You, er, wanna talk about it?” Scarlet offered, looking mildly flustered. “I mean, only if you want.”

He’s not good at this type of things but seeing as only Azure and Scarlet were here right now, it might gave the female some kind of privacy – not that Scarlet haven’t already intrude into it.

Azure let out a small fit of giggles at the tormenting sight Scarlet was in and a smile was etched on her lips. Scarlet felt warmth spread inside him.

“Thanks, Scarly.” Azure giggles even more at the annoyed look Scarlet gave when she said the nickname that annoyed him so much, usually reserved for teasing moments like this. “I’m fine now though. I mean, sure it hurts getting rejected but it lifted something off my shoulder. I felt much lighter now.”

Azure said with a smile and rolled her shoulder for effect. Scarlet gave a curt nod. He definitely knows how that feels, especially since he’s carrying his own weight.

Azure eyes once again turned downcast and there’s a small longing look in her eyes as she smiled. “Beside, I already know who Midnight likes,” Azure eyes briefly flicker towards Scarlet’s, causing him to jolt slightly under the securitizing look. “I never stood a chance. Midnight is deeply, hopelessly in love with them.”

Something inside of Scarlet flickered, like a resentful feeling. A negative feeling that’s clawing on his throat. Midnight is in love with someone, _hopelessly._ Where does that put Scarlet? What was Midnight and him anyway?

“Whoever Midnight chooses,” Azure continued, shaking Scarlet out of his thoughts. “I’m happy for them.”

There was a fond smile now on Azure’s face and her eyes crinkled slightly as she tilted her head to look at him. Scarlet heart skipped a beat. Azure was happy now and that caused Scarlet to be happy too because his friends are happy.

Right on cue, one by one the table started to be filled. First came Crimson with his usual high spirit and later came both Midnight and Breeze. Midnight gaze met Azure and Scarlet was worried that there was going to be some kind of war but he was once again shocked when Midnight smiled at Azure and Azure smiled back before the male took a seat across her.

Crimson was sitting beside Scarlet and started to animatedly recall his last mission to Suna and how Kankuro showed him his amazing puppet jutsu.

Breeze was sitting beside Azure, her fan tucked neatly behind her. She’s chuckling at Crimson words and his overwhelming hand gesture. All five of them were wearing their jonin jacket but each one had kept their signature outfits.

Scarlet still wore his konoha forehead protector hung low around his waist, Crimsom around his biceps, Midnight around his forehead and Azure and Breeze around their neck. Azure was the only one who changed because she could no longer wore it around the hem of her chest with the jacket on it.

The conversation was starting to pick up, even Azure and Midnight was joining in, talking about the mission they had, recent shipment that had entered konoha, recent events. However, Scarlet couldn’t seem to be able to focus on any of it. It was just mundane things actually, but it was something they all had agreed to do twice every week. It doesn’t matter actually whether they all were here or not. Sometime there would be three of them, sometimes there’s only Scarlet. It did not matter, as long as the tradition continue, as long as they could still keep the connection they all had since their times as  Genin.

“You’re being oddly quite, Scarlet.” Breeze was the one to shake him out of his thoughts. She was asking him, and now everyone’s attention was directed to him.

“Yeah, dude. You’re being quiet is kind of creepy!” Crimson stated, arms crossed against his puffed out chest. He was nodding, as if he just said something amazing. Scarlet couldn’t help but laugh at it.

“Nah, I’m fine. Just- you know? Kind of want to observe today.” Scarlet stuttered, his face flushing slightly. God, I sounded weird didn’t I? He thought to himself and willed himself not to shrink to the ground. He was tempted to use an Earth-Style justsu to make the ground swallow him hole.

His answer earned him a few raised eyebrows and worried looks before Breeze continued the conversation once again.

“Hey, you heard about Shikamaru and Temari? I heard –“

Gossip, Scarlet thought to himself. He couldn’t help chuckling to it. Suddenly he felt eyes on him and he shifted his gaze around the table to meet Midnight’s who was looking at him with one raised eyebrow and lips that mouthed, “You okay?”

Scarlet only gave him a meek smile and nod before shrugging his shoulder and slinking back in his seat, crossing his arms. He couldn’t help himself to let his gaze flicker between Azure and Midnight. The thoughts of Midnight liking someone and Azure knew who it was and still had the gut to confess was clawing him inside out.

Who did Midnight like without him realizing it? Come on, he was with Midnight for years now! They’re literally each other bros – though Scarlet did sometimes wish for more – and they’re as close with each other as they are with Crimsom, who always manage to bond with people immediately. Kind of like Naruto.

Suddenly an idea flashed in the back of his mind. Naruto! Yeah, he could asked him.

Satisfied with himself, he watched the conversation being tossed around with a smile, ignoring the gaze he was constantly receiving.

 

“Look at the sky! It’s getting late.”

Crimson abruptly stood up and Scarlet gave him the stink eye when the table shook at the force of it. There was a chorus of agreement before they all agreed to part ways. Crimson, who was already standing up took off first with an excited wave of his arm.

“I swear, that guy never get sad.” Scarlet muttered under his breath and leaned back more on his seat. He tilts his head up in the orange sky and watched the clouds passed by.

“Maybe, but I think that’s quite charming of him.” Breeze said, the corner of her lips twitched into a smirk as she watched Crimson leave. She too had stood up by now.

Scarlet looked at her from the corner of his eye. “What? You like him, Breezy?” He teased with a smirk.

Breeze scoffed at him and gave a light whack on his shoulder that Scarlet hasn’t bothered to dodge. “Now you want to be vocal, huh?”

Scarlet stuck his tongue out at her and could hear Azure’s soft giggles beside him. Breeze only glared at him but her lips were etched in a smirk. “Very mature, Scarlet. Very mature.”

“Now, now you two.” Azure soft voice broke the two glaring contest and there’s movement beside him as if she’s standing up. “I have to go now. The sun is setting.”

Scarlet sat up properly and gave a nod to her. “Yeah, I have to go too. Need to find someone.” He knew where to find Naruto, especially when the sun was setting.

“Are you going for consultation? Since you’re oddly quiet today.”  There’s no usual teasing in Midnight voice and the bluntness of it made him looked worried. Scarlet looked at his forehead protector instead.

“No, I told you, I’m fine.” Scarlet dug his hands deeper inside his pocket and his shoulder looked a bit hunched. Suddenly, the remaining three looked quite worried of him.

“Scarlet-“

“Oh wow, I better go- like now. It’s getting a bit late!” Scarlet cut off Breeze speech, knowing the female was going to kill him later. His nerves were fluttering inside him and his hands were shaking. Standing directly in front of Midnight was making an effect on him.

He hopped once, twice before dashing away with a loud, stuttering goodbye, face flushed in his own embarrassment and went straight to Naruto. His head was spinning, and he just made his friends worry.

He was so distracted that he nearly toppled over a hunched figure at the edge of the Hokage Summit.

“Oi! Watch where you’re going, dattebayo!”

Scarlet had never been glad to hear his friend voice. Regaining back his balance, he looked down at Naruto angry, pouty face before taking a seat beside him.

“Hey Naruto. Sorry for bumping into you.” Scarlet gave a sheepish smile. “I was distracted.”

“Obviously.” Naruto puffed out the words before leaning back on his hands. The angry air quickly dissipated.

Scarlet always admired Naruto ability to forgive and to love, how he never give up on Sasuke even though the other had become a missing nin. Naruto never seemed angry at the village too, for their disrespectful way of treating him since he’s the Jinchurikin.

“So...” Naruto glance at him from the corner of his eyes, lips stretching into a mischievous grin. “Why are you here? Was something you need?”  

Scarlet scoffed and playfully elbowed the other. “I’m offended. Can’t I just come to see my greatest friend that’s going to become hokage?”

Naruto eyes greatly brighten at the mention of Hokage and Scarlet could see a vibrating air around him. Scarlet laughed. Naruto was always so easy to please.

“Thanks, Scarlet. I’m going to become hokage, you better believe it!” Naruto was grinning, his chest puffed out and his head was tilted up. Scarlet felt a feeling of pride swelling up inside of him. After all, they grew up together and Scarlet was intended of watching Naruto truly become hokage.

“Man, I missed this.” Naruto said after the excitement died down and went to continue staring at the sunset, legs dangling by the edge. Scarlet copied his action.

“Missed what?” He asked, throwing a side-glance at the other. Naruto looked nice, Scarlet realized as his yellow hair and orange clothing seemed to glow beautifully under the sunset. No wonder why the other loved to come here so much.

“This!” Naruto did an exaggerated hand motion. Scarlet laughed a little at him. “You know, just hanging out.”

“You can hang out with us, you know.” Scarlet offered, like the million times he offered before. Naruto only shrugged him off with a shake of his head.

“Nah, I can’t interrupt you guys. You guys are as close with each other like I am with Sasuke and Sakura.” Or, was. If Scarlet could add. But he didn’t felt like correcting Naruto, after all the effort he put to bring Sasuke back to the village.

“You’ve been really busy lately, Scarlet.” Naruto added, his lips jutting out slightly and the swing motion of his legs became more erratic.

Scarlet gaze at the setting sky and thought, Naruto was right. He was trying to juggle his life between missions, group convoys, plundering, trying to contribute to the group and helping the team with missions. Not to mention the tool strengthening that kept his wallet thin. And there’s event like Nine Tails Invasion, Sage World Battlefield, Matsuri... now that he realized, he never had time to rest. He’s surprise he didn’t collapse already. That thought made him laughed.

“What so funny?” Naruto asked and he was leaning closer, poking Scarlet on his forehead. He didn’t pushed the annoying hand away though, and just smiled.

“I was just thinking about the missions, Naruto. You’re right. I was really busy.” He chuckled. “I’m surprised I didn’t drop dead already.”

Naruto made a baffled noise and more gesture before he recede back to his spot, crossing his arms.

“You can’t drop dead, Scarlet. You’re strong now. Beside,” Naruto muttered the next part quietly under his breath. “He would totally kill however hurt you...”

Scarlet felt his heart skipped a beat. He? Who’s he?

He felt the curiosity eating him once again and playfully launched himself at Naruto, trying to mess with the other’s bright yellow hair. “Hmmm what’s this? Do you know something I don’t, Naruto?” His smile was sly and there’s a weird look on his face like he was about to launch a genjutsu. Naruto gave out a wailing noise.

“Ah! I didn’t say anything, Scarlet! Besides, you guys changed right? You grew stronger and closer now!” By guys, Naruto meant Scarlet’s four friends. That’s how other people referred them as, since they never separated after their genin’s years. Even if they grew close with other people, like Naruto for example, it was never the same as the five of them.

Scarlet retreated back to his spot and Naruto let out a relieved sigh, fixing back his hair.

Now that he thought about it, the five of them did changed.

Crimson, for example, became an even more reliable teammate. He was like the heart of the team, and whenever he went, people easily blend in with him. He went from someone who would blindly put strength into everything to become someone who matured in his thinking ways. He was, if Scarlet were to put things simply, a true man.

Azure was not one to left behind. Her healing skill greatly improved over the years, especially when she went to trained under Lady Tsunade- who’s now hokage – along with sakura. She’s also a formidable opponent on the battlefield. Her water control had grown so immensely that Scarlet thinks she’s the best water ninja in Konoha. Also another reason why Scarlet hates to spar with her.

Then there’s Breeze, who’s charm would put anybody, male or female, under a trance. She’s beautiful, deadly beautiful. With her fan, she could blow any opponent away and many times she had beaten Temari in her own game, much to the Suna ninja anger. She’s also the mother of the team, and often took care of them when they didn’t want to listen to Azure plead to stay in the hospital. Most shinobi in Konoha knew not to mess with her when she gets serious.

And then there’s Midnight. Oh, where should he start? He could probably go on forever talking about the assassin. First and foremost, he was a jerk. At least, when they met the first year or so. Soon it became clear that he had trust issues, and only needed people who would care for him without second thoughts. This was Azure and Crimson job, since in Scarlet opinion, are like angels descend from heaven with their too kind to be real hearts. Scarlet first job was to quarrel, and quarrel they did.

Every time they met, Scarlet and Midnight would be at each other throat, often causing Breeze to become annoyed and whack them on their heads with her fan. Now that Scarlet thought about it, Midnight was usually composed and was not easy to be riled up. So how did Scarlet get under his skin so easily? Scarlet current job though, was to always go on mission with Midnight or else, he quote from Crimson “Konoha is going to be struck by giant lightning!” He had no idea what that meant and didn’t know what had happen when he went on a mission alone once after the incident but then, Hokage-same was very pleased on putting the two together every time.

The incident, if Scarlet recalled, was one that changed their whole team dynamics, because it changed both Scarlet and Midnight.

Scarlet looked around the dark forest with keen eye, trying to detect the enemy chakra. He had parted ways with his team to pursuit the enemy while his team continued their journey back to Konoha to bring words. Scarlet would follow suit, just right after he retrieve the scroll from the enemy.

There’s a rustle in the tree behind him and he expertly manure his way onto a sturdy branch, hiding behind a tree trunk. He calmed his breathing down as he finally, finally detect the enemy chakra. Weird, Scarlet thought to himself. Why didn’t the enemy hide his chakra?

There was another rustled and Scarlet knows that the enemy is heading towards him. Quickly forming hand seals, Scarlet leaped out of his hiding place and perform Feather Illusion justsu but for a quick second he could see it, everything.

The face of the enemy, who had a mist symbol was looking directly at him with his own hand seal and from behind, Scarlet heart dropped. There stood Midnight, having caught surprised before the surprised quickly turned into Assassination Mood, sword drew out ready to attack.

“Not so fast, Leaf shinobi!” The mist ninja cried out as Scarlet felt his own jutsu being reflected. Damn damn damn! Why does it had to be a genjutsu?

Scarlet could feel his body control getting limp. He couldn’t stop his hands from moving based on the enemy will.

“Now have a taste of your own medicine!” The mist ninja said, the edge of his voice crackling with maniac laughter as he direct Scarlet towards Midnight, who was frozen in shock.

Scarlet tried to break from his own genjutsu only to fail. It seemed as if the enemy had incorporate his own ninjutsu along with Scarlet. He mentally cursed himself at his own carelessness. But with his own jutsu comes his own knowledge on how to break it. With every will he could mustered, he stared at Midnight with drowsy eyes, putting intensity in it in hope Midnight would understand, after all, they trained together for years now. Midnight had been the subject of his genjutsu far more than any other.

For a brief second, he could see the blood from Midnight face disappearing and his jaw clenched in anger? Disappointment? Fear? Scarlet didn’t have time to ponder because his hand started to form seal again which Scarlet recognise as the Fire Style Flame Jutsu.

“Despicable.”  Midnight murmured under his breath, deadly intent leaking out. He drew out his sword and Scarlet prepared himself for the pain to come as he leaps across towards him.

“Lightning style: Twin Sword of Hell!” The sky surrounding them turned dark as lightning sparked around Midnight sword. Scarlet, for a brief moment, admired Midnight formed, calm and collected, with gaze dark filled with the promised of death. At that moment, the Jonin truly took Scarlet breath away.

 At Lightning speed, Midnight soared and he swung around his blade, creating twin sparked lines, one aimed directly to the enemy behind Scarlet and the other aimed towards him. Scarlet sucked a breath and shouted, “Katon: Canon Fireball Jutsu.”

Everything happened in a flash, the enemy behind him crumpled to the ground with a high pitched wailed as he was electrocuted. At the same time, Scarlet felt soaring pain on his right arm straight down from his shoulder to his wrist. Wasting no time, Scarlet hissed under his breath. “Genjutsu: Released.”

Scarlet felt himself regaining strengthen before disappearing as fast as the blood flowing out of the cut. Thankfully his lightning resistance was better than he had expected and he thanked the Kami that he wasn’t badly paralyzed. There’s a flash around him which Scarlet thought was Midnight going to retrieve the scroll between his pain-induced mind and felt a smile tugged on his lips. Mission success.

Something slipped under his feet and Scarlet felt himself falling from the branch he was perched on. Through his half-lidded eyes, he could see droplets of blood falling with him and felt conscious slipping out of him.

“Shit—“ Midnight voice cuts through his thoughts and the younger’s breath blows on his face before Scarlet realized that he was being carried by the other. Mustering all the energy he had, he looked at Midnight and croaked out, “We did great...”

He felt Midnight’s baby blue eyes glancing at him and his face twisted into a frown. “Hang on, Scarlet. I’m not bringing back a body to Konoha.” He swore under his breath, grip tightening on the limp body in his arms.

Scarlet only hummed in reply before his head rolled over to Midnight’s chest, the other’s erratic heartbeat seemingly lulled him to unconsciousness. Last thing he remembered was the harsh breeze on his face and everything turned into flashes.

He had woken up 24 hours after the mission success with Midnight dutifully perched on the empty seat beside his bed. The latter had a relief expression when he saw Scarlet eyes blinked open and his head dropped down to Scarlet chest, whispering words that spread warmth inside him.

“You were really out of it, probably the longest you ever had.” Midnight whispered under his breath, his silver hair slightly brushed against Scarlet chin.

“But everything went well right?” Scarlet asked with a grin on his face, though his whole body felt sore. “If you weren’t there, I might still be trapped in my own genjutsu and there was no one who knew how to break it. Well, other than you that is.”

Scarlet laughed a little and his chest vibrated with the action. Midnight cheeks visibly flushed.

“Guess all those team training we did finally paid off, huh?” Scarlet said to his friend, smiling down fondly at the other. Midnight met his gaze with his own blank one before the younger nodded his head.

“I guess... Rest well, Scarlet. I’ll tell the others you’re awake.” Midnight stood up and Scarlet pushed down the feeling of loss at the pressure on his chest. He nodded to the other and inwardly cringed, looks like his neck suffered some damage too.

There was a small silence before Midnight decided to leave, but not before giving Scarlet a small smile that spoke volumes on how he was glad the fire ninja was finally awake. When the door closed, Scarlet let out a sigh as he let himself turned into a puddle of goo.

After that, Midnight teamwork ability seemed to spike up tremendously. Maybe it was Scarlet comment about team training that made Midnight realised how important training with other ninjas were.

“Scarlet? Woooo Scarlet of the Sharigan wannabe?” Scarlet was abruptly shaken from his thoughts by the last comment and couldn’t help but felt irritated by it. Once again, he quickly pulled Naruto in a tight headlock and ruffled the teen hair.

“I told you... My eyes are naturally RED!” Scarlet grumbled under his breath and bite at Naruto for effect. Naruto made a dying noise under him and wriggled out of his grip.

“Woah woah, I know dude! I was just joking!” Naruto both laugh and shriek as he tried to wrench Scarlet arms away. Satisfied, Scarlet let go of Naruto and sat back, staring at the now dark sky with a small pout. Beside him, Naruto laughed.

“I was just messing with you, Scarlet. You were being quiet all of the sudden.” Naruto said as he nudged Scarlet playfully, making Scarlet smile at the other.

“I just got lost on the road of life.” Scarlet chuckled, repeating Kakashi-sensei’s words. “Anyway, it’s getting late. How about I treat you to Ramen before we part ways, hmm?”

“Ramen!” Naruto jumped up into the air when he heard it, making Scarlet thrown back in laughter. Naruto quickly grabbed Scarlet hand and gave it a tug. “Come on dude, let’s not waste time!” He said between grins, teeth visible for all to see.

Scarlet dusted the grass off him and chuckled. “Alright, lead the way you Ramen maniac.”

Scarlet spend about an hour at the Ichiraku’s Ramen Stall chatting and eating with Naruto. Thankfully, Naruto didn’t eat as much ramen as he usually did, probably took pity on Scarlet already thin wallet.

By the time Scarlet reach his apartment, the moon was high in the sky and the air was chilly. It was nearly midnight. Speaking of midnights—

“What are you doing here?” Scarlet asked Midnight, who was leaning against the rails in front of his apartment door with arms crossed. He was sporting a rather thick coat, suitable for a chilly night like this. When Midnight saw Scarlet, he pushed himself off the rails and turned to face him; face although blank, Scarlet could see nervousness on them.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Midnight said quietly and his voice carried over through the cold night air.

Scarlet gave a small nod before he walked to his door and fetched out his keys, Midnight standing just inches behind him. He could almost feel the latter’s warmth seeping into him.

After a few fumbles – because no matter what, Scarlet refused to enter his precious apartment the so called ‘ninja way’ – he managed to pry his door open and hold it for Midnight to enter before following suit.

Almost naturally, they fall into a routine when one of them visited, like hanging their jackets at Scarlet front door.

“How long have you’ve been waiting, Midnight?” Scarlet asked as he took the younger’s coat and hang it by the door before taking off his own.

“Not that long. You told us that you went to see someone, so I decided to visit you late. But it seemed you weren’t back yet either.” Midnight said to him as he moved to the couch.

“Yeah, I kind of get carried away.” Scarlet admitted with a small groan and followed Midnight once he had hung up his orange jacket and jonin flack jacket. Now clad in only his short sleeve fishnet shirt, Scarlet felt slightly insecure under Midnight’s gaze.

The other male was only in his turtle neck sweater, an outfit he chosen to replaced his usual sleeveless shirt. Scarlet was slightly regretting not doing the same, especially since Midnight eyes were starting to roam towards the scar on his left arm.

“So... you wanted to talk?” Scarlet asked as he stood in front of the taller male, shuffling nervously on his feet. Scarlet tried to remind himself that they were friends, close friends. He shouldn’t be nervous!

Midnight gave a small nod and walked closer to him. His hand reached out, long, slender fingers caressed down the scar on Scarlet arm, leaving goosebumps on his skin. Scarlet haven’t realized how sensitive the area was.

“This will fade, right?” Midnight asked in a hushed voice and Scarlet squeezed his eyes as he felt Midnight minty breath washes over his face. He gave a meek nod. Midnight let out a sigh as if he had been holding something back.

“Great. I don’t really like to be reminded of my actions.” Midnight said with a grimace and Scarlet could not help but laughed at the other, playful smile on his lips.

“But you saved both of us that day, Midnight. This is a token of your amazing bravery!” Scarlet said in mock pride and Midnight let out a grumbled, fingers curling slightly around his arm but not squeezing strong enough to cause pain.

“Doesn’t mean I want that token to be on people who I care about.”

Scarlet faced flushed slightly and he was left speechless at what Midnight said. Midnight too had a small blush dusting his cheeks as he tried to avoid Scarlet eye. The two were both quiet for a while before Midnight continued with his initial goal.

“You... heard my conversation with Azure this afternoon, right?”

Scarlet felt his stomach dropped at the reminder of the earlier event. He tilted his head down and scratched the back of his neck.

“Did Azure tell you?”

“No, I could sense you standing there.”

There was a small teasing in Midnight’s voice and Scarlet grumbled, backing away slightly.

“What?! But I thought I masked it well!” Scarlet shouted, failing his arms in the air although the left arm was still in Midnight grip. He tried not to pout as his ego was, Azure would say, “Gloriously destroyed.”

“It was, but I was trained to pick up on chakra marks, yours’ especially.” Midnight smirked, his eyes glinted deviously.

Jerk, Scarlet thought and tried to shake Midnight grip away. When that failed, Scarlet just proceeds to glaring half-heartedly at the younger.

“Yeah, I accidently eavesdrop on your conversation before. If you’re upset, I’ll promised to- I don’t know – Genjutsu the memory away or something.” Scarlet grumble, but it was hard to look intimidating when he was pouting at Midnight, who looked as if he’s trying to hold back his laughter.

“No, it’s not that that I wanted,” Midnight smiled, “I just wanted to ask you how much did you heard.”

Oh, that’s what this is about. Scarlet’s face briefly scrunched up as he tried to exactly remembered how much did he heard.

“I left when Azure was about to start crying.” He said bluntly. Midnight visibly winced at the memory.

“Oh yeah, that.” He sighed. Scarlet felt bad once he saw his friend mood suddenly turned sour and gave him an assuring squeeze on the shoulder.

“Azure said she was okay with it, though.”

“Yeah, actually, she was the one who encourage me to do this.” Midnight replied as he gently moved Scarlet hand off his shoulder. Now both of Scarlet arms were resting dumbly on his sides.

Scarlet gave Midnight a confused tilt of his head. Midnight, in return, grabbed both of Scarlet’s shoulder and locked lips with the other.

Scarlet eyes widen in surprised and his heart was thumping inside his ribcage like wild fire. Midnight lips were chapped against his but it felt nice, like something inside him just felt completed. And then, impulsive reaction kicked into gear.

He gave Midnight a hard shoved his small, leaned, scarred arms could do and the younger was shockingly caught off guard as he toppled back, stumbling back first on the couch behind with Scarlet falling on top of him.

“Ow, what was that for?” Midnight snapped at him as they both laid awkwardly, the upper half of Midnight was on the couch while his lower half was hanging on the arm rest. Scarlet turned deep red as all his weight fell on Midnight, the younger’s colder body merging with his hotter one.

“T-That’s for kissing me so abruptly!” Scarlet stuttered, sitting up on his elbow. He avoided Midnight’s gaze as the situation finally sink into him. “J-Jeez, couldn’t a guy give a warning first?”

Midnight didn’t reply, he only stared more at Scarlet’s who’s face really suited well with his name. The other’s cheeks were stunningly red in embarrassment and he was breathing hard, his arms shaking.    

Midnight thought that Scarlet looked very cute and felt another urge to kiss him again as he slipped his fingers through Scarlet’s dark, long and smooth hair, tugging him down. Scarlet eyes flickered in panic. His arms gave away and with amazing reflects, he shoved a palm at Midnight mouth, stopping yet another kiss.

He doesn’t know why he’s denying it, this was like one of his fantasies flaring to life. But he wanted to know, why Midnight’s doing this. Was it a dare, a sick joke? Or Midnight’s revenge on him eavesdropping before. He wanted to know, doesn’t want his hope to soar only ending up crumpled and rippled.

“You’re drunk or something?!” Scarlet half-shouted, half-shriek as he tried to make some distance between them. But with strange position and the brief kiss before that seemed to suck the soul out of him, Scarlet could not find the strength to move.

Beneath him, he could see Midnight frown and mumbled something on his palm. Oh yeah, can’t talk with his hand covering his mouth. Not quite sorry, Scarlet moved his hand away to Midnight shoulder – just in case he needed another shove- at the same time felt one of Midnight damn long arm curled around his waist, making him shivered. Midnight smirked at him for a brief second. Scarlet hold back the urge to hit the younger.

“I like you.” Midnight said softly, gently almost as if he’s testing waters. Scarlet felt his brain stopped for a moment.

“Wha—“

“I like you, Scarlet.” Midnight said louder, pulling Scarlet’s closer to him till the shorter man was lying on him. He nuzzled Scarlet’s hair and breath. “Azure said I should just tell you already, she said you would feel the same...”

There were silences.

“You feel the same way, right?” Midnight frown and he couldn’t help felt nervous when there was no reply. Then Scarlet’s frame visible shook.

“Uh oh, I broke him.” Midnight thought.

“You-You overconfident jerk!” Scarlet cried out as he jerk his head up, nearly hitting Midnight on the chin. Midnight gave him a confused look before the confusion turned into full panic when he saw wetness on the corner of Scarlet eyes.

“A...Are you cry-“

“I’m not crying! J-Just, dirt in my eyes.” Scarlet denied through sniffles and he quickly wiped away the unshed tears. Midnight frowned.

“Hey, I get it if you don’t feel the same way.” Midnight said softly, the hand resting on the small back of the other male started to pull away. “I’m sorry for acting like that. I didn’t mean to upset you, or... ruining the friendship we had...” He muttered the last words softly other his breath.

Scarlet gave another sniffle before he grabbed two of Midnight’s cheeks and kissed him. Midnight was shocked when he felt those soft lips again, even more when he felt something slick swiping at the bottom of his lips but before he could even blink an eye, Scarlet had pulled away, faced red as a tomato.

“I-I like you too, okay? I just... was just really surprised.” Scarlet sighed as he looked at Midnight. He reached out and ran his fingers through Midnight’s hair, though Midnight could feel how Scarlet was still trembling, and could almost hear his heartbeat over his own erratic heartbeat.

“You feel the same way?” Midnight repeated, his eyes searching Scarlet, as if to make sure the older wasn’t lying after all the pushing and shouting. Scarlet gave a firm nod.

“Yeah, kinda fell for you for some time now.” Scarlet made a face, as if falling for Midnight was the biggest mistake in his life. Midnight laughed and he wrapped his arms snugly around Scarlet, pulling him close till their bodies touched.

“So, we’re a thing now?” He asked and hesitantly brushed his lips against Scarlet burning cheeks. The other male just sighed into the touch and tilt his head till their lips brushed.

“If you want, that is. I don’t really care, I just want you to know that I like you. Like, love you.” Once more Scarlet turned red and this time, Midnight let out a hearty laughed that sounded music to the fire ninja’s ears. Midnight did not laugh often.

“I can kiss you now? You’re not going to shove me away again, are you?” Midnight asked between snickers and Scarlet gave Midnight a rough poke on the side. He takes pleasure in seeing him flinch.

“Jerk.” Scarlet mumbled but nevertheless circled his arms around Midnight’s shoulder and gently kissed him.

 It was clumsy at first, both never really indulge in activities like this. Midnight, despite the constant swarm of fangirls never been interested in anybody and his cold demure often chased people away.

After a while, the need of air forced them to separate and Scarlet gasped, leaning their foreheads together. He can’t help but smiled as he closed his eyes. It’s midnight after all, by this hour he was already asleep. But the body underneath him was keeping him occupied.

“Scarlet, I can’t feel my legs.” Midnight spoke him after a while and Scarlet laughed.

“Of course your legs were going to die with the position we’re in.” He grinned and propped himself up on his elbows, though Midnight’s arms were still holding him.

Hesitantly, he asked. “You, urm, want to stay the night? It’s really late after all.”

Midnight stared at him for quite a while, making Scarlet nearly sweat in anticipation and nervousness before he gave a small nod and suddenly moved around till Scarlet was hoisted over Midnight’s shoulder and they were walking towards Scarlet’s bedroom.

“I know you’re strong and all but do you have to carry me like a sack of potato? And I thought you said your legs were dead!”

“It’s easier this way.”

Scarlet tried to glare at the man carrying him but he was tired, mentally and physically. Soon he was gently put down on his bed and wasted no time to worm his way to the side against the wall, making room for Midnight in the single bed.

The small bed creaked under the extra weight but holds itself as Midnight slipped underneath the blanket Scarlet had already wrapped himself with.

“Your habit of hogging the blankets never changed.” Midnight pointed out while undoing the knots on his forehead protector, placing in neatly on Scarlet’s bed table.

Everything was natural, and Scarlet wondered how they didn’t realize this sooner. Midnight often came over and sometimes they shared bed whenever Scarlet was too lazy to put out the extra mattress. Not to mention mission where they shared a tent. Sleeping together was something they always do, and now was no difference. The only differences were the fact that Scarlet now knew that the person beside him was someone special, who he would never let go.

“You’re dreaming already.”

Midnight sharp, soothing voice cuts through his thoughts and he did not bothered to hide his yawn. He turned over till they faced each other and let out a small hummed as Midnight ran his fingers through his hair, gently plucking out the hair pin and letting his hair fall free.

“I always wanted to run my fingers through your long hair.” Midnight said while threading his fingers through Scarlet’s hair. There was softness in his eyes that he wished to stare at longer, if it weren’t for his sleep calling.

“I’m going to burn out now, Midnight.”

There was a chuckle as Scarlet’s eyes closed, darkness enclosing. But it wasn’t the type of darkness that would always choke him, or suffocate him until he was trashing in illusionist flames. It was comforting, protective, a promised that he’ll be able to wake up safe the next day.

“Sweet dreams, my fire.”

And he slept to gentle breeze, bright night sky and white flames.

 

“Ohohoho, look who just arrived.”

Breeze snickered slyly as all five of them stood in the hokage office. Scarlet and Midnight had arrived together since they were staying over. When it was sunrise, they ate, showered and went to Midnight apartment to get his stuff before coming to the headcounters sharply like usual. The only unusual thing was that they did it all together and even in the headcounters, Scarlet and Midnight still haven’t done anything separately.

Scarlet raised a brow at Breeze as he languidly walked to the desk, hands in his pocket and senbon twirling between his lips. “A mission?”

Tsunade nodded her head and looked at them through the mass of paperworks.

“I already brief the mission to Fang,” Scarlet once more raised his brow at the fact. He thought they made it rather early after all. “Fang will brief you all. You are excused.”

They wasted no time bowing to the hokage before strutting out of the office, leaving the poor Tsunade to the mountain of works.

As all five of them walked to the usual spot – the training ground – Scarlet saw Midnight falling in steps beside him. He couldn’t help but smile because try as he might to be professional, it felt good to have someone you love around you and he knows Midnight felt the same, judging from the way his eyes crinkled slightly, although his usual frown was still there. 

“Would you two stop it? You’re being gross.” Breeze bites at him playfully from the front and Scarlet gave her a mocking stare.

“Well, someone’s jealous.”

“I am.” Azure said truthfully, and the whole gang stopped walking to turn to her. Scarlet winced as he started to feel guilty again, but there was Midnight hand against his, squeezing assuringly.

“Sorry-“

“Or I was, exactly.” Azure hummed cheerfully as she makes her way to the two male. She and Midnight exchange one of those secret nods again that left Scarlet thoughtfully confused. She placed one of her gentle hand on his shoulder and squeeze slightly. Behind her, Breeze and Crimson both peered over like sneaky children, with smiles on their faces.

“I’m glad, we’re glad that you two are finally together. We all knew that you guys were going to ended up with each other.” Azure said with a smile, her face brighten. “Beside, the confession was actually a set-up so don’t feel bad, Scarlet.”   

 What? Scarlet blinked at this new information and he could hear Midnight grumbling under his breath beside him, probably one of the early victim of this ‘set-up’.

“What?!” Scarlet shouted, dignified. He tried to jerk away, just to express himself that he was dumbfoundedly surprised but Azure had a really strong grip on him for someone so small. She smiled wickedly.

“We were kind of fed up with watching you two being so oblivious with each other so we decided to give a little push.” Breeze piped from behind, her smile were cheeky. Even Crimson was nodding his head in agreement.

Scarlet gawks at his friends. All that tears, emotions, croaked voice, they were all fake?!

“It was hard at first, to decide who should be bait.” Azure continued, looking at him in amusement. “The three of us tried for the role and asked Ino,  Sakura, Hinata and Tenten to choose who seemed to be the most convincing.”

“Obviously, Azure would be picked. I kind of wish I didn’t have to go through doing it.” Breeze said and Crimson face was slightly blushing, causing Breeze to laugh at him, as if recalling a really funny memory.

“We planned it carefully too,” Azure piped, grinning at him. “We track your activities and with a bit of luck on our side, we manage to pull it off. Even things with Midnight went according to plan!”

“I still couldn’t believe I fell for your trap.” Midnight muttered, looking mildly offended. After all, he prided himself of being the feared assassin.

“But you said Azure had encourage you, Midnight!” Scarlet was now looking at his lover, accusing him with the free hand flailing around.

“And so I did!” Azure giggled. “After I told him that he should just confessed to the person he like already instead of leading people on, it seemed to give him the courage to confess to you. And I also told him that Scarlet heard our confession and might get weird ideas, although he didn’t seem so shock at realizing you were there.”

Azure was now pouting and Scarlet felt a strange pride swelling inside of him. At least they had managed to spring out surprises of their own.

“Well, uh, I don’t know what to say... um,” Scarlet fumbled with his words as his gaze shifted from his three friends to Midnight and as the silver head gave another firm squeeze, Scarlet felt the weight lifted off his chest.

“Thanks guys.” Scarlet smiled wide and open his arms to hug them all.

“Group hug!!”

Crimson yelled out as he quickly launch himself at them. Scarlet had managed to withstand the mass muscle impact with Midnight supporting him. Next came the girls, who gingerly wrapped themselves around him with giggles.

Scarlet thought they must looked weird to the passing ninjas in the corridor, all five of them tangles in a chain of arms and hugs.     

“Okay guys, I think this enough.” Breeze called after none of them seemed to move. “We got a mission to do, remember?”

“Oh yeah! I haven’t brief you guys yet.” Azure spoke up and she quickly untangle herself as she scurried down the corridor, calling them to pick up their pace. They all laugh and followed her.

Whatever mission they will have to do, if this the five of them together, then Scarlet believed that everything would be fine. Even more when he felt someone bumping his shoulder playfully, knowing that Midnight was there, knowing that Midnight felt the same and there’s no more extra weight on his shoulder.

Everything was going to be fine, and Scarlet believes it.     


End file.
